Half Way to Heaven
by slowandsimple
Summary: After Bella jumps off the cliff in New Moon she goes half way to heaven and finds Edward ... kind of.


**This takes place in New moon after she has jumped off the cliff, but before Jacob saves her. Everything that happens in this story she forgets once she wakes up. **

**I hope you enjoy it :)**

**I do not own anything except the idea.**

* * *

_New Moon Page 362_

_The iron bar seemed to be dragging me, pulling me away from Edward, deeper into the dark , to the ocean floor. Goodbye, I love you, was my last thought. _

* * *

Everything went black and then I could see again. There was no water, and my feet were on solid ground. I looked around to find myself standing in the middle of nowhere. There was nothing but white for as far as I could see.

"Hello?" I called.

I didn't get any answer.

Suddenly there was a bright light. I squinted, shielding my eyes and then, he was there. A figure that I would recognise anywhere.

Edward.

The light dimmed and vanished in the background as he started to move away from the light.

Dressed in dark jeans and a green tee he wore a loving smile as he loped gracefully over to me.

"Edward!" I called out and ran over to him. He opened his arms for me and I crashed into him.

I felt tears prick my eyes as I took in his sent. It was him. I wrapped my arms and legs around him and he held me up in his arms. I felt his nose run along my jaw in a loving way as I cried softly on his shoulder.

After months of not seeing him I was finally where I belonged. In his arms I felt, for the first time in months, safe and happy.

"Edward" I sighed as I hid my face in the crock of his neck. "you're here, its really you" My voice broke twice. I pushed my face father into the side of his neck comforting myself with his sent. I felt a few tears escape and they ran down my cheek and onto his shoulder.

"Shh, its okay. Everything will be okay." He said, as he played with a strand of my hair.

"I missed you so much." I sobbed. As I took in more of his sent and pulled myself closer to held me until I calmed down. I felt his lips on my forehead and cheek a few times.I relaxed into his arms and took one arm from around his neck to squish it in between our bodies so I could grab a fist full of his shirt.

"Its really you" I whispered.

"Its me love, well sort of." He said as he kissed my forehead. I finally realised the Edward I slammed into wasn't stone hard, and he was warm.

I pulled back a little bit to finally look into his eyes. I gasped when I looked because the gold and black eyes that I had come to love were now a deep green.

"Who are you?" I asked captivated by the beautiful green eyes.

He smiled Edward's famous half smile and put his hands threw my hair.

"I'm the human Edward's soul. You see, when someone is turned into a vampire in a way they die, so their soul goes up to heaven, but their body stays on earth until they as a vampire are killed. The vampire body's simple reunites with their human body when they to come to heaven."

I must have looked confused because Edward chuckled and kissed my cheek. "I'm sorry love, I know its a lot to take in." He said.

I had hundreds of questions flowing in my head. I was with the human Edward, but where was my vampire Edward? Why did this Edward love me if the other one didn't? But one question in particular haunted me.

"I'm in heaven? Did I die cliff diving?" I started to panic. I wasn't supposed to die! What was Charlie going to do? And my mother? I was with Edward, but I would never see thoses beautiful gold eyes of the immortal family that I had grown to love. And Alice…

Human Edward interrupted my panic attack with his beautiful bell voice.

"No, you didn't die, you almost died." His faced turned sad at the thought. "And no your not in heaven, your about half way there." "Oh" I whispered snuggling into his arms. "So you are my Edward?" I asked still confused by what he was saying.

"Yes, I am." He said. "But your vampire Edward is still on earth. However if he dies we will become one. But yes, I'm your Edward because when you get turned into a vampire you and I will be together forever in heaven."

Tears fell down my cheeks. I buried myself into Edwards chest, I never thought I was going to see him again and now were together, in a way. And to top it all off I knew that I had him waiting for me when ever I did die.

Edward pulled my chin up so I met his eyes. "What's wrong Bella?" He whispered as he wiped away one of my tears.

I smiled and tried to wipe the rest of my tears. "Nothings wrong, I'm so happy. I missed you. I never though I was going to see you again." I cried.

Once again my tears started to fall. He pulled me tighter to his chest and I felt whole. His sent surrounded me and his presence brought the comfort that I had been seeking for months. Even if he wasn't my vampire Edward he was still Edward. My Edward.

I mist have stood in his arms for at least 10 minutes, but it had only felt like seconds. Suddenly there was a clap of lightning and another bright light. We were no longer alone as I noticed a figure emerge from this light.

I shrunk into Edwards side as I realised who it was. James. The horrible vampire who had chassed me down and almost beaten me to death was once again stalking towards me.

I pulled on Edwards hand to try and get him to move back. But Edward turned and gave me a reassuring half smile.

James stopped a few feet in front of us with a worried look.

"Edward you need to get moving, your running out of time." James said to Edward.

After getting a good look at James I realised he was different. Although they looked similar this James had blue, kind eyes, not the red ones that had been haunting my nightmares. He also had a very tan complexion and a human feel to him.

"Hello Bella." He greeted me.

I looked at Edward and he nodded.

"James." I said with a light nod of the head.

"My apologies for how I had treated you and your family. I hope you can forgive me."

His voice was smooth and sincere. I nodded again knowing my voice would of failed me if I were to talk.

He smiled a kind smile and turned back to Edward. "Hurry Edward, she doesn't have much time left." He said again and then he was gone.

"Come Bella, we have to go now." Edward said as he pulled me forward.

"What? Where are we going? I asked worried. He was pulling me forward but we were just moving around in the white. We weren't getting anywhere.

"Back to your body."

We walked to what seemed to just be leading to more white but then I saw some color start to appear.

The next second I was standing on the La Push body was about 5 meters away lying in the sand with blue lips.

"Oh my god!" I yelled as I saw Jacob giving me CPR trying to bring the life back into me.

I could see Jacobs lips moving as if he were talking but no sound was coming out.

I looked at Edward trying to get some answers but he leaned in and he kissed my cheek.

"You need to go back to your body now Bella." He said as he moved me closer to my limp corps lying in the sand.

With a roll of nausea I realised he was going to leave me.

I pulled Edward back and curled up into his side. "No! No, you can't leave me again! Please don't make me go. I want to stay here with you! I said in hysterics now. Edward pulled me closer to him.

"Well be together very soon love." He said in a calm voice. But as I looked into his eyes I saw he was worried.

"Where?" My Edward on earth was long gone never to return. This Edward and I were finally together and now he was going to send me back so I was alone again. How could we possibly, who ever _we_ was, be together again?

"You will be a vampire with your Edward and I will be up here waiting for your human soul." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

I knew I had no choice now. I could feel some invisible force starting to pull me towards my body. It was stronger than I was and I knew I didn't have long left.

"I love you Edward." I sighed into his neck.

"I love you to Bella. Now go back to your body." He said.

"Wait! Will you tell my Edward that I love him for me? And I miss him." I begged him.

If he were Edward, maybe he could tell my other Edward that I loved him.

"Of course love." He said sitting me down beside my body in the sand.

I relaxed knowing that even if I were to never see either of them again they would at least both know I loved them. He kneeled before me in the sand and brushed my cheek with the back of his hand. He started to lean in and I though he was going to kiss me but the second our lips met he blew into my mouth.

I felt water flood my lungs and it started to become hard to breath.

"Breath Bella!" Edward said frantically. "Breath!"

I couldn't. Water chocked me and I could not get any air in.

He leaned in an blew into my mouth again and I felt more water poor down my throat. Breathing became even harder and dots started to cover my vision.

I forced my eyes to stay open not wanting to lose sight of Edward's green eyes.

I felt myself starting to get dizzy and my eyes were starting to roll back into my head.

"Breath!" I heard Edward cry again. But I knew I couldn't my chest hurt, it felt like someone was sitting on me, stopping my lungs from getting out the water and getting in the air. My eyes slowly slipped shut and I heard Edwards voice start to fade.

My eyes closed and everything went black. Edward was gone, and so was the memory.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review and let me know. Im thinking of making a story as Edward'd human soul watches over Bella during New Moon but I will for sure need a Beta for that so let me know if you are interested.**

**I will also have to finish my other 2 story's I am writing before I start a new project so it wont be written for a while if I decide to do it.**

**Please review! They make my day**

**Xoxo, Monica :) aka SlowandSimple**


End file.
